


Restraint

by SeafoamSoul



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 12:32:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamSoul/pseuds/SeafoamSoul
Summary: You and Bray have a lot of sexual tension backstage. You pretend you hate him, but he finds out the truth. All you want is to be manhandled, tied down somewhere dark while he has his way with you. And he knows just the way to do it.





	Restraint

“Little lamb,” Bray tipped his hat as he came up to me backstage.

“Don’t fucking call me that,” I snapped, sneering at him.

“So hostile, so violent. So much tension,” he observed. “I can help with that.”

“Oh, great, so you’ll be leaving then?” I asked, arms crossed over my chest.

“Oh, little lamb,” he chuckled, taking a step closer to me. “We both know you don’t want that.”

“The hell I don’t!” I jerked away as his hand reached for a lock of hair hanging in front of my face.

“The thumping of your heart tells me something else,” he said. “The heart never lies.” His fingers tapped my chest, right over my heart before I could back away.

“I’m not in the mood for your games, Bray,” I warned.

“Funny. That’s not the same thing you’ve told others,” he mused.

“What?” I asked, dropping the venom from my voice. I was genuinely concerned that someone had told him how I truly feel about him, what I want from him. I don’t hate him, not at all. I just want him to have his way with me, anyway he sees fit. I’m just not good at dealing with my emotions, and express them in fits of rage.

He just laughed as my face betrayed the panic I felt. “I’ll see you later tonight, little lamb. Come to the parking lot alone.” And then he was gone.

=====================

I told myself I wasn’t walking to the parking lot alone because I wanted to run into Bray. I was just the last person out of the locker room because it took me longer to get dressed. It took me a while to get my bag together and make sure I had all my stuff. I didn’t drag my feet so everyone was forced to leave before me, that’s what I was telling myself.

But I’ll be damned if I didn’t know exactly what I was doing. I waved off every offer I got for the other girls to stay around and wait for me. I told them I’d be fine, they could go ahead of me. I would make it to the hotel just fine and see them in the morning. I didn’t tell any of them that I was willing to be the last one out of the arena just to see Bray once more that night.

I walked slowly through the parking lot, moving to the small cluster of cars that were left there. “Little lamb,” Bray whispered in my ear.

“Oh fuck!” I yelled, twirling around. “What the fuck, Bray?”

“I see you’ve come out here alone. A little dangerous, don’t you think?” he asked.

“It took me a while to get ready. Everyone left without me,” I replied, squaring my shoulders.

“It’s cute that you keep pretending you have this hatred for me. I know better. And you know better.” His eyes connected with mine and I took a deep breath.

“Whatever, Bray,” I muttered, breaking eye contact to look down at my shoes. When I regained my composure enough to look at him, he had a grin on his face.

“Come on, lamb. I’ll get you to the hotel,” he said, throwing an arm over my shoulders.

“You promise? You’re not gonna knock me out and drag me out to the middle of the woods?” I asked, raising my eyebrow at him.

“Why? Would you rather I do that?” he stopped, cocking his head to the side as he waited for me to answer.

My cheeks flushed under the heat of his gaze and I started walking again. “The hotel will be fine.”

He laughed next to me, loudly in the quiet of the night as we made it to his car. I climbed into the front seat, silent, as he got into the driver’s seat, putting the car in gear.

“Lamb, aren’t you tired of this game?” he asked after a moment, halfway to the hotel.

“What game?” I replied, barely turning to look at him.

“The one you like to play, pretending you hate me,” he explained, turning onto the street our hotel was on. “I know it’s quite the opposite.”

“It’s not a game,” I said quickly, opening the door the second he put the car in park. I jogged to the elevator, pressing the button for my floor and praying Bray wouldn’t catch the same elevator. I don’t know how he figured out what I truly feel, but I wasn’t ready to deal with it quite yet.

Right before the door closed, his hand shot out between the doors and they started to open again. He stepped through them quietly, studying the panel of buttons on the wall, smirking when he saw what button I had pressed. “Same floor,” he mused aloud.

I groaned on the other side of the elevator as the door closed for good this time. “Of course.”

“Ahh, the game,” Bray nodded, hands behind his back. “When will we be past that?”

“I’m not talking to you,” I told him, staring straight ahead at the elevator doors.

“Cute,” he chuckled, moving closer to me. “But you see, I’m tired of this game. And we’ll finish it tonight.”

“Bray-“ I couldn’t finish my remark because his mouth was on mine. His beard scratched at my face as his tongue licked at my bottom lip. I melted into him, opening my mouth to allow our tongues to tangle together. The ding of the elevator interrupted us, causing us to break apart.

“No more games,” he said, voice husky as he grabbed my hand and dragged me to his room. When we made it inside his room, he pulled me to him, plundering my mouth with his tongue once more. “Strip and get in the middle of the bed,” he commanded when we broke apart again.

I was quick to comply, removing my sweatpants and t shirt before crawling into the bed. Bray was bent over his bag, rummaging through it for a while before he stood up straight, holding onto black strips of fabric.

“It’s been brought to my attention you’d like to be tied up,” he said casually, walking towards the bed.

“Who told you?” I asked, breath already getting shallow as I thought about it.

“Don’t worry about that, little lamb. Just let me get you ready,” he drawled, coming to the side of the bed. “Hands together and up,” he ordered. When I did as he told, he took a strip of fabric, tying my wrists together tightly. With another strip, he tied them to the headboard, tightening that knot as well before moving down to my feet. “Spread your legs.” Once I did, he tied one ankle to each corner of the foot of the bed before stepping back to admire his handiwork. “Beautiful,” he whispered.

“I, uh, Bray?” I asked, tentatively pulling on my binds.

“Yes, lamb?”

“Can I get um, blindfolded too?” I blushed. He smiled widely, eyes twinkling as he moved back to his bag.

“Whatever you want, darling. Whatever you want,” he cooed, grabbing another strip of cloth before coming back to the bed. When it was secure around my eyes, I felt myself relax into the bed.

“Thank you,” I whispered.

“No, thank you. Now, I was told you like it rough. Is that incorrect?” he asked, voice distant from the bed.

I shook my head violently, ignoring the chuckle he let out at my action. “Do what you want to me,” I said.

“So trusting,” he murmured. I heard a rustling of his bag again before he came back to me on the bed. I felt the foot of the bed dip as he climbed on, and then the faint buzz of a vibrator. I didn’t have long to process it before he pressed it directly to my clit.

“Fuck!” I whined, bucking my hips into it.

“Still,” Bray pressed my hips down into the bed as he turned up the vibrator.

“Oh fuck, Bray,” I moaned.

“Be quiet,” he ordered, voice hard.

I gasped, twisting my hands in their binds. I wanted to do something, to touch him, to just feel him, but I couldn’t. I bit my lip to keep quiet, and was doing fairly well until his hand left my hips to slide two fingers into my pussy, curling them.

“Bray!” I squealed, thrashing my arms against the knots. I was so close, just needed another second, when he pulled his fingers out of me and the vibrator away.

“I said to be quiet,” he reminded me.

“I’m sorry,” I gasped, whining at the loss I felt.

“Were you close?” he asked, fingers trailing down my stomach. I nodded, arching into his touch. “Good, we’ll keep you there.” I could picture the grin on his face as he said it. I wanted to object, but before I could say anything, he slid into me, hard cock hitting my g spot perfectly.

“Bray!” I yelled, arching into him.

He grabbed my chin between thumb and forefinger, squeezing. “What did I tell you?”

I bit my lip to keep from making more noise as he thrust into me quickly, hips flush against mine on every thrust in. He brought the vibrator down to my clit as his thrusts continued. When I yanked on the ties keeping me connected, he turned up the vibrator. I shook underneath him, close to the edge once more. He must have known, because he pulled out of me quickly, turning off the vibrator.

I let out a whine of protest until he untied me. I thought I would be able to move, but he flipped me over onto my stomach before quickly tying my hands to my feet, forcing my knees apart. I was in one of the most uncomfortable positions I’ve ever been in, yet I’ve never been more comfortable.

Bray slid into me again, hitting the same pace he had earlier. His thrusts were quick and harsh, hitting me in just the right spot every time.

“You’re perfect,” he whispered into ear, grabbing my hair and pulling my head up. “Are you ready to come?”

“Yes, please,” I whined, gasping as his thrusts increased in speed.

“Do it now or not at all,” he ordered, dropping my head against the bed again. As he thrust into me again, I came with a long, low, moan of his name with some curses mixed in. I was just coming off my high as he came into me, hips stuttering to a halt.

His hands went to the ties on my hands and feet first before he untied the blindfold, flipping me onto my back again. He rubbed my wrists with his hands softly, trying to coax the feeling back into them.

“You okay lamb?” he asked, searching my face for any signs of discomfort.

I nodded, yawning. “Wanna sleep,” I muttered.

“Then sleep,” he said, kissing my head before moving to get out of bed.

My hands shot out to his arm, pulling on it. “Don’t leave!”

“Just getting a washcloth, darling. Relax,” he replied, walking to the bathroom.

When he finished cleaning the two of us off, I reached for him, pulling him into the bed. “Thank you for that,” I muttered, voice sleepy.

“No, thank you, lamb,” he answered, smile on his face as he kissed my forehead before we fell asleep.


End file.
